Egypt past and present
by GirlfromLT
Summary: The cruise ship sets in Egypt, where Cody has the feeling that he been here before, he followed the guide in a tomb where he meets his past


It was a normal summer day. The sun was shining, the weather was awesome! The student of the cruise school were going on the tour into Egypt. As the ship arrived everyone went to take a look, take photos. Bailey was waiting for Cody, Zack and London. London and Zack came but, Cody didn't. He was already taking photos. He always found Egypt very interesting. Everyone was following the guide. The boy with longer dark blonde hair(almost brown) and blue eyes was other where.

-Zack did you see Cody?-Bailey asked

-Huh.. I thought that he was with Marcus and Woddy-Noticed Zack

Cody was walking around. He liked Egypt very much. Then he walked over a statue and feel a strange feeling

-That feeling.. why has it come to me?-Cody thought

-Cody! Cody! Where are you?!-Yelled the teacher

-Emma, we will find Cody. I promice-Mrs. Mousbey said trying to comfort her

-Oh my poor Cody. Where are you?-Cried Emma

Cody was walking, when he noticed something like a ring.

-Déjà vu..-Said Cody

He touched the ring when a cry and a scream came. Cody dropped the ring. He noticed something like a shadow. He looked and noticed the guide.

-Wait! I am lost! Sir wait!-Cody screamed as he followed the guide

The guide smiled and began to run. It was a trap. The guide went inside the tomb and Cody followed him. As Cody went into the tomb he saw a strange vision. People were walking and crying, what was going on? Cody tired to think of it but, he couldn't. The guide walked over to Cody as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

-Cody Martin right?-He asked

-How do you know who I am?-Cody asked with a gasp

-I know that you are very different from others. Emma told me about your papers on Ancient Egypt. They were fantastic! Where do you get this from?-The guide asked

-I just see them…-Cody replied

-You see them? Like a vision?-He asked

Cody gave a nod.

-I feel that you are different from them. You know everything Cody Martin-The guide said

Then something started to fall. Cody was trapped inside. The guide was outside

-Cody! Don't worry! Ill go get some help-The guide yelled

Great! Cody is trapped in the tomb alone. He lighted his flashlight and thought to look around a little. He walked over the halls, when he noticed a room. Cody gasped. There was a room full with beds, bows and arrows, chariot, but, most amazing was the gold throne. Then he heard foot-steps. Cody thought that it could be a thief. He took a little look and tried not to scream. There was a mummy alive walking. Cody thought that it was a trick so he followed the mummy. The mummy vanished as Cody noticed a room opened, He walked and gasped. There was his identical twin with shorter hair and maybe whiter skin. He was wearing a long white tunic. There were two golden belts on the tunic, golden bracelets and golden sandals. Though his hair was brown. Other than that he was identical to Cody.

-Who are you? And why do you look like me?-He asked in a deeper voice

-I am you in the present I think-Cody said

The Pharaoh walked as Cody screamed

-Have you heard of the incarnation?-He just had to ask

-Yes well, I knew that this day might come..-He replied

-Were so look alike because I am your reincarnation-Cody replied

-Ever since my death, my soul wondered to see how is Egypt without my ruling. They fell on hard times-He said with almost sobbing voice

The Pharaoh showed Cody the drawing on the wall.

-I do believe that some of people believed that my soul will come to another body-He said

There was the Pharaoh and near him was Cody. The Pharaoh was holding one of his bows and Cody was holding something like an arrow.

-Wow..People in Ancient times were..-Cody tried to finish

-Telanted? Yes, that is truth-The Pharaoh finished

-Your name was Alakay am I right?-Cody asked

Alakay gave a nod. So it really was truth, His soul and memories came to the other person and that is Cody

-The ritual of four souls..

-I have heard of this ritual. Mostly past and present promise to help each other and continue the jurney..

-Are you sure about it Cody?

-Yes, I am

. They both stood up and gave each other there hands and began to say the words as a violet aura came around them. As know they were partners forever.

-Cody! Cody!-A womans voice came

Cody took the pharaohs wrist and they hided

-Who is that..-Alakay tried to finish

But, someone put a hand on his mouth

-Quiet.. they cant know that you are here..

-Cody said The woman

gave up on calling as she left thinking that Cody is dead..

-Cody why didn't you run to them?-Alakay asked

-Cause we are now partners right? You will have to be here for a while, and you will need help fighting with demons right?-Cody asked

-Cody.. thank you-Alakay said

Emma and the guide went outside out of the tomb.

-Sorry. We may think that Cody is dead..-Emma cried

Everyone gasped. Cody, there friend is dead.. The ship was now ready to leave. Everyone went inside and was starting to leave

-Cody why didn't you go?! You wont be back home!-Screamed Alakay

-Cause I don't belong there! We are partners and that's it!-Cody replied

-You are incredible you know. You argue with me-Alakay said

-Well since we have similar personalities you can say that we make a great team-Cody said

-Now since I am back to myself, Set will do anything to find me-Alakay said

-God Set? What does he want from you?-Cody asked

-Set thinks that I am the son of God Ozyris and wants are spiritual powers-Alakay replied

-Are?

-Yes. You have my spiritual powers as well. I never knew my real parents. I was raised by a Queen

-So you lived in fear?

-Yes, within every day

-Alakay.. I will help you…

-He wants us both so we have to stay strong are else he will do everything to get are power

-That is right. We must stop that God before who knows

-Yes and that is are Duty

-But, how will we find the Gods?

-I know..

-You really are incredible

-Same as you

-But, then again. Why did Set wanted you? I mean we are mortals

-I was not a mortal

-So that means, I am half god to?

-Yes Cody

-Are you ready to risk it all?

-Alakay we are a team! And we will fight together

Alakay and Cody stood up as they noticed a portal

-Ready Alakay?

-Yes and you?

-Yes

As the Pharaoh and his reincarnation stepped to the portal to face the evil as a team

The end


End file.
